themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
British Invasion Script
The school year has started, and the Dixie Singers had their first practice of the year. Gideon and Ellie are going strong, but Ellie’s ex, Miles, is here to win her back. Devin is trying to work up the courage to ask Sarah-Leigh out, Gabrielle and Winston are staking their places as enemies, and there’s a new girl, Paige, in the Dixie Singers that’s got a powerhouse voice. And that’s what you missed on…''The Music Book!'' The Dixie Singers (DEVIN DONAHUE, ELLIE GRACE, MILES ENGLEWOOD, DREW FLEMING, NEAL HARPER, JESSICA LARK, DANIELLE MEYER, GABRIELLE MORGAN, TRISTA MORGAN, PAIGE NEWTON, IAN SCOTT, CONNOR TOWERS, and MARK WINTERS) are seated in a classroom in the Austen Conservatory. MR. DOMINGUEZ and MS. HANDEL enter. Mr. Dominguez carries the music book. The students cheer. Ms. Handel: Well that practice last week was just phenomenal. Mr. Dominguez: We’ve got a strong group of singers this year, and I definitely think we can win Nationals again. Ms. Handel: But that’s months away, and we have to get through Sectionals first. Those are in November, so we have to start preparing now. Mr. Dominguez opens the music book and flips to a marked page. Mr. Dominguez: And this week’s theme is… Ms. Handel: Drumroll, please! The students drum on their laps and the extra chairs. Mr. Dominguez: British invasion! Ms. Handel: And to give you a sample of this theme, Mr. Dominguez and I have prepared a little number for you. Mr. Dominguez tosses the music book to Devin. Ms. Handel turns to the band. Ms. Handel: Hit it! Mr. Dominguez: You’re a troublemaker '' ''You’re a troublemaker… '' ''You ain’t nothing but a troublemaker, girl '' '' '' ''Ms. Handel: You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down '' ''The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin’ around '' ''After a drink or two I was putty in your hands '' ''I don’t know if I’ll have the strength to stand, whoa oh oh '' '' '' ''Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel: Trouble troublemaker, yeah '' ''That’s your middle name '' ''I know you’re no good, but you’re stuck in my brain '' ''And I wanna know '' ''Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, whoa oh oh? '' ''My mind keeps saying, '' ''“Run as fast as you can” '' ''I say I’m done, but then you pull me back, whoa oh oh… '' ''I swear you’re giving me a heart attack '' ''Troublemaker! '' '' '' ''Ms. Handel: It’s like you’re always there in the corners of my mind '' ''I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes '' ''There must be poison in those fingertips of yours '' ''‘Cause I keep comin’ back again for more, whoa oh oh '' '' '' ''Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel: Trouble troublemaker, yeah '' ''That’s your middle name, whoa oh oh '' ''I know you’re no good, but you’re stuck in my brain '' ''And I wanna know… '' ''Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, whoa oh oh? '' ''My mind keeps saying, '' ''“Run as fast as you can” '' ''I say I’m done, but then you pull me back, whoa oh oh '' ''I swear you’re giving me a heart attack '' ''Troublemaker '' '' '' ''Mr. Dominguez: Maybe I’m insane '' ''‘Cause I keep doing the same damn thing '' ''Thinking one day we gon’ change '' ''But you know just how to work that back '' ''And make me forget my name '' ''What the hell you do I won’t remember '' ''I’ll be gone until November '' ''And you’ll show up again next summer, yeah! '' ''Typical middle name is Prada '' ''Fits you like a glove, girl '' ''I’m sick of the drama '' ''You’re a troublemaker '' ''But damn girl it’s like I love the trouble '' ''And I can’t even explain why '' ''(Yeah!) '' '' '' ''Ms. Handel: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, whoa oh oh? '' ''My mind keeps saying, '' ''“Run as fast as you can” '' ''Troublemaker '' ''I say I’m done, but then you pull me back, whoa oh oh '' ''I swear you’re giving me a heart attack '' ''Troublemaker '' '' '' ''Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, whoa oh oh? '' ''My mind keeps saying, '' ''“Run as fast as you can” '' ''Troublemaker '' ''I say I’m done, but then you pull me back, whoa oh oh '' ''I swear you’re giving me a heart attack '' ''Troublemaker '' '' '' The students applaud. Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel bow. '''THE MUSIC BOOK ' ' ' Ms. Handel: Anyone who wants may do a solo or a duet. We just ask that you do two group numbers—one must be just the guys, the other just the girls. Mr. Dominguez: I suggest you start planning now. The students divide by gender. The girls are whispering excitedly, while the guys toss around some ideas. Jessica: We totally have to do Adele. Paige: I love her music! Danielle: Adele would be great. What song should we do? Ellie: Wait a second. Is everyone in favor of doing an Adele song? The girls all nod. Ellie: Okay, awesome. “Rolling in the Deep” is a classic. Gabrielle: But it’s so well-known. Ellie: Do you have a better idea? Trista: Okay, okay, let’s not get in a fight. Paige: What about “Rumour Has It”? We could wear fun costumes, and it’s a song we could easily harmonize on. Danielle: I’m in. Ellie: I suppose we could do that… Jessica: *teasingly* You can’t have all the good ideas, Ellie. The camera pans to the boys. Neal: What about the Beatles? Miles: *scoffs* That’s the obvious choice. Devin: Well we need to do a band of some sort. It’ll be easier to divide for solos. Mark: Let’s just continue to brainstorm. If we think of something by Wednesday, we can rehearse Thursday and Friday before the performance in glee club Friday afternoon. Connor: But it looks like the girls have already figured something out! Devin: Don’t get discouraged. We have plenty of options, and we can easily make our choice by tomorrow. If anyone thinks of something, send out a group email. The girls gather their things to leave, and the guys starts to do the same. Devin grabs his bag and hurries to catch up with Ellie. Devin: Ellie! Wait up! Ellie: *turns back slightly* What’s up, Devin? Devin: I need some advice. Ellie: About what? Devin: Well, there’s this girl I like, and I really want to ask her out. What do you suggest I do? Ellie: I know you’re super smart, but sometimes you can be so blind. Devin: What? Ellie: Sing her a song! Bring her to glee club, or just sing to her in the park. You have a great voice, and it’ll be romantic. Unless she’s a total jerk—and then she isn’t worth your time—she’ll accept. Devin: I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. Ellie: So who’s the lucky girl? Devin: Sarah-Leigh Kohl. She’s just…amazing. Ellie: I’ve met her before, and she seems sweet. Listen, I’ve got to run, but good luck! Ellie jogs off, and Devin grins. Devin: A song, huh? British Invasion Week has given me the perfect idea. Devin holds SARAH-LEIGH KOHL’s hand and leads her into the glee club classroom. The other students and Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel are present. Sarah-Leigh: *laughs* Devin, what are you doing? Devin: You’ll see. Sit here. Sarah-Leigh sits beside Ellie. The band begins playing. Devin: It’s a little bit funny this feeling inside '' ''I’m not one of those who can easily hide '' ''I don’t have much money but boy if I did '' ''I’d buy a big house where we both could live '' '' '' ''If I was a sculptor, but then again, no '' ''Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show '' ''I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do '' ''My gift is my song and this one’s for you '' '' '' ''And you can tell everybody this is your song '' ''It may be quite simple but now that it’s done '' ''I hope you don’t mind '' ''I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words '' ''How wonderful life is while you’re in the world '' '' '' ''I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss '' ''Well a few of the verses well they’ve got me quite cross '' ''But the sun’s been quite kind while I wrote this song '' ''It’s for people like you that keep it turned on '' '' '' ''So excuse me forgetting but these things I do '' ''You see I’ve forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue '' ''Anyway the thing is what I really mean '' ''Yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen '' '' '' ''And you can tell everybody this is your song '' ''It may be quite simple but now that it’s done '' ''I hope you don’t mind '' ''I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words '' ''How wonderful life is while you’re in the world '' '' '' The glee club and Sarah-Leigh applaud. Devin: So, um…Sarah-Leigh, would you go out with me? Sarah-Leigh: Yes. I’d like that a lot. Devin takes Sarah-Leigh’s hand and pulls her into a hug. Ellie smiles. Neal jogs along the C.C. Calhoun paths. He’s sweaty and breathing hard. Earbuds are in his ears and faint music is audible. The song changes, and Neal stops suddenly. Neal: I’ve got it! The camera zooms in on Neal’s iPod as he pulls it out. A One Direction album cover is shown. The Dixie Singer girls are in the Half Moon. They’re sitting in a circle onstage. Ellie is holding papers in her hands. Ellie: We need to divide the song up into the solos and harmonies. Danielle: I should lead. Ellie: I always lead. Danielle: Exactly. Ellie: I’m the glee club co-captain. Danielle: That doesn’t mean someone else can’t have a turn. Ellie: And if something isn’t broke, don’t fix it. We do well when I lead. Danielle: Well maybe it’s time for a change. Trista: Come on, guys, is this going to be a repeat of last year? Paige: There’s an easy way to fix this. There are five main verses and one line at the end. We each get one of those and then sing the “Rumour has it’s” together. Ellie: *mutters* Of course ''she comes up with a solution. Jessica: That’ll work, Paige! Okay, how are we going to divide this up? Ellie: Does anyone specifically want that last line? Gabrielle: I do. Ellie: Okay, I think this is going to work. Now whose voice is the strongest to start us off? Ellie walks along the sidewalk from the Austen Conservatory back to Lee Hall. Miles runs up to her with the same guitar-playing guy from Calhoun Coffee. Ellie: Go away, Miles. Miles: I want to sing another song for you. Ellie: No. And who’s this guy anyway? Miles: Oh, he’s my roommate, Brian. Ellie: That’s nice. Go away. Miles: No, I’m going to sing a song for you. It’s inspired by Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel’s glee club assignment. Ellie keeps walking. Miles and BRIAN hurry after her and Brian starts playing his guitar. ''Miles: Well I came home '' ''Like a stone '' ''And I fell heavy into your arms '' ''These days of dust '' ''Which we’ve known '' ''Will blow away with this new sun '' '' '' ''But I’ll kneel down, '' ''Wait for now '' ''And I’ll kneel down, '' ''Know my ground '' '' '' ''And I will wait, I will wait for you '' ''And I will wait, I will wait for you '' '' '' Ellie: I said go away! Leave me alone, Miles! ''Miles: Now I’ll be bold '' ''As well as strong '' ''And use my head alongside my heart '' ''So tame my flesh '' ''And fix my eyes '' ''A tethered mind freed from the lies '' '' '' ''And I’ll kneel down, '' ''Wait for now '' ''I’ll kneel down, '' ''Know my ground '' '' '' ''‘Cause I will wait, I will wait for you '' ''And I will wait, I will wait for you '' ''And I will wait, I will wait for you '' ''And I will wait, I will wait for you '' '' '' Ellie runs into Lee, the door slamming behind her. Miles sighs. Miles: Thanks for helping me again, Brian. I’m going to get through to her eventually. Brian: I think you should give it a rest, man. She obviously doesn’t want you. Paige is singing an indiscernible song in an Austen Conservatory classroom. Ellie appears in the doorway. She watches Paige sing, a frown on her face. Devin comes up beside Ellie and taps her shoulder. Ellie jumps. Ellie: Geez, Devin, don’t scare me like that. Devin: Sorry. What are you doing? Ellie: Watching Paige. Ellie starts to walk down the hall. Devin walks beside her. Ellie: She’s really good. Devin: Yeah. She’s a great asset to the glee club. Ellie: She’s better than me, isn’t she? Devin: *hesitates* Well…your voices are very different. I think you might be equally good. Ellie: What if Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel want me to give her my position as co-captain? I’ve held it since sophomore year. I like being co-captain! Devin: *laughs* That’s not going to happen, Ells. Ellie: You don’t know what it feels like, Devin. The only guy in glee club who could challenge you is Ian, and since he’s a senior, there’s no way that will happen. Danielle and Paige are both really good, and I’m worried Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel will make me give Paige the position. Devin: You have nothing to worry about. Mr. Dom and Ms. Handel chose you, not just because of your voice, but because you’re a leader. They want students who will lead their peers to a victory. Last year, we won Nationals, and we’ll win again this year. Ellie: Paige could be a leader. Devin: She’s only a freshman. She’s super new to the glee club, so I doubt that’ll happen. If anything, Paige will get a solo at Sectionals. Ellie: I guess I could handle that. But I still can’t help but think you’re wrong. Paige is eventually going to be glee co-captain whether I like it or not. The glee club sits in their classroom. Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel stand to one side while Ian is on a stool by the piano. '' '' ''Ian: Ah, look at all the lonely people '' ''Ah, look at all the lonely people '' '' '' ''Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been '' ''Lives in a dream '' ''Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door '' ''Who is it for? '' '' '' ''All the lonely people '' ''Where do they all come from? '' ''All the lonely people '' ''Where do they all belong? '' '' '' ''Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear '' ''No one comes near '' ''Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there’s nobody there '' ''What does he care? '' '' '' ''All the lonely people '' ''Where do they all come from? '' ''All the lonely people '' ''Where do they all belong? '' '' '' ''Ah, look at all the lonely people '' ''Ah, look at all the lonely people '' '' '' ''Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name '' ''Nobody came '' ''Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave '' ''No one was saved '' '' '' ''All the lonely people '' ''Where do they all come from? '' ''All the lonely people '' ''Where do they all belong? '' '' '' The glee club and instructors applaud. Ms. Handel: That was marvelous, Ian. Mr. Dominguez: A fab song by a fab band. Neal: Har-dee-har-har, Mr. Dom. Ms. Handel: It’s Thursday, so tomorrow is the group performance day. Are both groups prepared? The guys nod. The girls exchange brief glances. Mr. Dominguez: Ladies? Trista: Um, yeah, we’re ready, Mr. Dominguez! Jessica elbows her. Trista gives her roommate a sharp look. Mr. Dominguez walks away, and all the girls lean in closer. Danielle: We’ve got to agree on costumes and choreography! Gabrielle: We’re going to be up all night at this rate. Ellie: Jessica, why don’t you come up with our choreography? You’re the best dancer. It doesn’t need to be elaborate, just synchronized and something that will bring the whole thing together. Jessica: It would help if I knew what our costumes looked like. That way I can make sure all the moves are possible. Danielle: Ellie and I have access to all the drama club’s costumes. I’m sure we could scrounge up six matching outfits. Ellie: And we can easily alter them. We just need to agree on something. Paige: What if I choose something? Danielle: As long as I get to approve it, I’m all for that. Ellie: I don’t know… You’re new to glee club, Paige. I’ve been here for a year and a half, so I know what looks will work. Trista: Paige knows Adele. She’s got a good eye for costumes that fit a song. Let her choose, and she can run it by you and Danielle. Ellie: *sighs* Fine. But I need your decision by six tonight, Paige. I have homework and we’ll have to rehearse with the choreography, so I won’t have that much time for altering the costumes. Paige: I can help with that, too! Nothing major, but I can fix a hem and shorten or lengthen straps. Danielle: That would be great. Ellie sighs as the other girls circle around Paige and chatter about their plans. Mr. Dominguez, Ms. Handel, and the female Dixie Singers are sitting in the Half Moon. The guys stand on stage, facing the wall behind the stage. Music starts. ''Drew: You’re insecure, '' ''Don’t know what for, '' ''You’re turning heads when you walk through the door, '' ''Don’t need make-up, '' ''To cover up, '' ''Being the way that you are is enough. '' '' '' ''Connor: Everyone else in the room can see it, '' ''Everyone else but you. '' '' '' ''All: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, '' ''The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, '' ''But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell, '' ''You don’t know, '' ''Oh, oh, '' ''You don’t know you’re beautiful. '' ''If only you saw what I can see, '' ''You’d understand why I want you so desperately, '' ''Right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe, '' ''You don’t know, '' ''Oh, oh, '' ''You don’t know you’re beautiful, '' ''Oh, oh, '' ''That’s what makes you beautiful. '' '' '' ''Neal: So c-come on, '' ''You got it wrong. '' ''To prove I’m right, '' ''I put it in a song. '' ''Don’t know why '' ''You’re being shy, '' ''And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes. '' '' '' ''Ian: Everyone else in the room can see it, '' ''Everyone else but you. '' '' '' ''All: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, '' ''The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, '' ''But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell, '' ''You don’t know, '' ''Oh, oh, '' ''You don’t know you’re beautiful. '' ''If only you saw what I can see, '' ''You’d understand why I want you so desperately, '' ''Right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe, '' ''You don’t know, '' ''Oh, oh, '' ''You don’t know you’re beautiful, '' ''Oh, oh, '' '' '' ''Connor: That’s what makes you beautiful. '' '' '' ''Devin: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, '' ''The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, '' ''But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell, '' '' '' ''Mark: You don’t know, '' ''Oh, oh, '' ''You don’t know you’re beautiful! '' '' '' ''All: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, '' ''The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, '' ''But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell, '' ''You don’t know, '' ''Oh, oh, '' ''You don’t know you’re beautiful. '' ''If only you saw what I can see, '' ''You’d understand why I want you so desperately, '' ''Right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe, '' ''You don’t know, '' ''Oh, oh, '' ''You don’t know you’re beautiful, '' ''Oh, oh, '' '' '' ''Mark: That’s what makes you beautiful. '' '' '' The girls, Mr. Dominguez, and Ms. Handel cheer. The boys take their bows and then hop offstage. They sit in the seats that the girls vacate. The girls head backstage to get ready. The boys shift in their seats as the girls file out on stage. They stand in front of old-fashioned microphones. The music starts. ''All: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. '' '' '' ''Danielle: She, she ain’t real, '' ''She ain’t gonna be able to love you like I will, '' ''She is a stranger, '' ''You and I have history, '' ''Or don’t you remember? '' ''Sure, she’s got it all, '' ''But baby is that really what you want? '' '' '' ''Ellie: Bless your soul, you’ve got your head in the clouds, '' ''She made a fool out of you, '' ''And, boy, she’s bringing you down, '' ''She made your heart melt, '' ''But you’re cold to the core, '' ''Now rumour has it she ain’t got your love anymore. '' '' '' ''All: Rumour has it (rumour) x8 '' '' '' ''Jessica: She, is half your age, '' ''But I’m guessing that’s the reason that you’ve stayed, '' ''I heard you’ve been missing me, '' ''You’ve been telling people things you shouldn’t be, '' ''Like when we creep out when she ain’t around, '' ''Haven’t you heard the rumours? '' '' '' ''Trista: Bless your soul, you’ve got your head in the clouds, '' ''You made a fool out of me, '' ''And, boy, I’m bringing me down, '' ''You made my heart melt, yet I’m cold to the core, '' ''But rumour has it I’m the one you’re leaving her for. '' '' '' ''All: Rumour has it (rumour) x8 '' '' '' ''Paige: All of these words whispered in my ear, '' ''Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear, '' ''Just ‘cause I said it, don’t mean that I meant it, '' ''People say crazy things, '' ''Just ‘cause I said it, don’t mean that I meant it, '' ''Just ‘cause you heard it… '' '' '' ''All: Rumour has it (rumour) x14 '' '' '' ''Gabrielle: But rumour has it he’s the one I’m leaving you for. '' '' '' As the music ends, the camera zooms in on Ellie’s face. The screen goes black.